


Suspicious Study Session

by fuzipenguin



Series: The Odd Couple [4]
Category: Suspicious Study Session
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Overworking, Platonic Cuddling, Thief!Jazz - Freeform, poor law student!Prowl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Prowl's not tired. He's totally awake. He's... totally... awa...





	Suspicious Study Session

                “Prowler. Prowl… Prowler, wake up.”

                The voice wormed its way into Prowl’s consciousness like an insidious virus. It wasn’t loud, but it was insistent and just. wouldn’t. shut. up.

                “What do you want?” Prowl snapped. Except it emerged more like a whine and the words were garbled, even to Prowl’s own audials. It probably didn’t help that his face was smashed against his desk and part of his left forearm.

                “Can’t say I’ve any idea what ya just said, Prowl,” Jazz replied, way more amused than he had any right to be. “Wouldn’t ya be more comfy in your bed?”

                “No. Then I would fall asleep.”

                Mmm… bed. Prowl missed his bed. It had been so long since he and it had spent quality time together.

                There was a long pause, long enough that Prowl began to fall back into unconsciousness. Then there were hands on his shoulders, tugging.

                “You’re falling asleep on your desk. Might’well be comfortable in bed,” Jazz reasoned.

                And…. actually, that was logical, wasn’t it? Except… he couldn’t sleep. He still had to study.

                “Have to study,” Prowl insisted as his head rose, bleary gaze meeting Jazz’s.

                “That’s all ya been doin’ lately. That big ole processor of yours is top notch, but ya still gotta rest it every now and then. C’mon, Prowler, let’s get you over to bed,” Jazz cajoled, doing his best to pull Prowl to standing.

                “Rest later. Study first.”

                Jazz’s visor flickered. Had Prowl ever told Jazz how attractive the blue color was? He should do that.

                “Study in bed then.”

                Oh. Oh, that was actually a really good idea. Why hadn’t Prowl thought of that?

                “Ok.”

                Using Jazz’s shoulder as an anchor, Prowl shoved himself to his feet. His stablizers spun as the room around him went a little out of focus and then he was stumbling the few feet across the room to his awaiting mattress.

                “Books. Need my books,” Prowl reminded Jazz. The other mech hovered behind him, hands on Prowl’s waist as if he would fall. Pfft. It was only five steps to the bed!

                “I’ll get ya settled and then bring them over, k?” Jazz replied soothingly, the words seeming to absorb straight through Prowl’s sensory panels. The timbre of Jazz’s voice was just so pleasant…

                “All of them,” Prowl instructed. “I need all the case studies for... mmm… comparison. Who on Cybertron did you steal this from? It is the most comfortable mattress ever,” Prowl mumbled, slowly sinking down on top of it.

                He would get up in just a moment. But he was a little light-headed; he just needed to wait until the dizziness passed.

                “What if I told ya I didn’t steal it?” Jazz asked, tugging on the blankets until he removed them from beneath Prowl’s weight. And that was even better. No more lumps under his abdomen. He rolled over slightly, door panels folding up neatly behind him.

                The dizziness was fading. He should get up. Definitely should get up.

                “Lie,” Prowl announced.

                Jazz stole. Jazz stole everything he came across. He even re-stole the lamp he had originally given to Prowl. He had replaced it, granted, but he had still taken the first one without permission. Jazz was a stealer.

                And a really good size to cuddle, now that he thought about it.

                “Prowler… whatcha doin’?”

                Jazz’s voice shook and it took Prowl several moments to realize it was due to amusement.

                “I need… need…” Prowl tried to explain. But the words didn’t come, so he continued to pull on Jazz’s frame, until it was tucked up against his side. Jazz’s head fit perfectly beneath Prowl’s chin, the smaller mech’s waist seeming to call out for Prowl’s arm to drape over. He was warm and smelled good and it had been so long since there had been anyone in his bed.

                He suddenly missed his brothers something fierce and he whined, pulling Jazz closer.

                “Shh… shh… it’s alright,” Jazz murmured, the buzz of his vocals lighttly vibrating Prowl’s collar fairing. “And I didn’t lie.”

                “Don’t believe you…” Prowl slurred petulantly. “Where’s my books?”

                A hand slid over Prowl’s hip and traveled up his back to gently stroke the lower edge of the topmost sensory panel. Prowl went utterly and completely limp, homesickness abruptly forgotten.

                That was nice. Soothing. Even better than his brothers.

                “Prowler?”

                Was Jazz laughing again? He always laughed at Prowl.

                “Mm?”

                “You’re purrin’.”

                “Not,” Prowl insisted and fell head first into oblivion.

 

~ End


End file.
